


If you say it with your hands

by pallasathene



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Pubic Hair, i finally wrote femslash!, porn punctuated by feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: Read this inRussiantranslated by Magenta Cat!





	If you say it with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Read this in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5916527) translated by Magenta Cat!

‘Rebecca! You were so right. Growing out your pubic hair does make you feel like a fierce animal!’

‘Haha, what?’ said Rebecca, looking up from her laptop. Valencia had just got home from the gym.

‘I just feel so…’ Valencia took a deep breath in, seemingly considering what to say next.

‘Are you flexing?’ asked Rebecca.

Valencia’s composure cracked and she grinned. ‘But come and look, mine is probably as bushy as yours now.’

Rebecca closed her laptop and went over to the kitchen area, where Valencia was just putting her boxed water back in the fridge.

‘All through my workout today I felt so powerful,’ said Valencia, stripping off her leggings. ‘Like I could do anything.’ Now Valencia was just standing there in her underwear and a crop top, smiling at Rebecca. ‘Do you want to see?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Rebecca exclaimed.

So Valencia took off her underwear revealing the triangle of black hair that she had recently grown. Suddenly Rebecca felt slightly dazed, like all the blood had rushed away from her head. She realised her heart was beating very fast. Valencia was just standing there in the kitchen, naked from the waist down.

‘Well, let me see yours,’ said Valencia. ‘Let’s compare.’

‘Oh, yeah, of course,’ Rebecca said, tearing her eyes away from Valencia’s bush. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them off, then removed her underwear.

‘Oh wow,’ said Valencia. ‘That is bushier. Do you want to touch mine? It’s not soft like my hair or anything but it’s less coarse than I was expecting.’

‘Touch- touch it?’ asked Rebecca.

‘It’s just a vagina,’ said Valencia, drawing out all the syllables in the word. ‘It won’t bite.’

‘Common misconception, actually,’ said Rebecca. ‘This is your vulva. The vagina is just the internal genitals. More patriarchal fuckery probably, because why mention the names of any of the other parts when all you care about is your own dick? I didn’t even learn that the clitoris was a thing until I was fifteen, and by that time I had already been taught how to give the perfect blowjob by Cosmo, it’s pretty fucked up when you think about it. And don’t even get me started on Freud-’

‘Rebecca! Do you want to touch my pubic hair or not?’

And then Rebecca was reaching out and her fingers were sinking into Valencia’s black curls, and they really were soft — trust Valencia to even have soft pubic hair.

Valencia sighed almost imperceptibly, and moved her hips forward just a fraction. Then Valencia’s eyes locked with Rebecca’s.

‘Is this ok?’ 

Stunned, Rebecca just nodded.

Valencia, the small of her back resting on the kitchen counter, moved her hips back and forth, rubbing her clitoris on Rebecca’s outstretched hand.

Rebecca ached to touch herself too, and suddenly some things started to make more sense, like how she had been so obsessed with Valencia when they had first met, and that kiss at Spiders’.

The Valencia stopped moving. ‘Do you want to see the hair at the back?’

‘Yeah,’ Rebecca managed to say.

She turned around and leaned forward over the counter.

‘Can you see it?’ she asked. She leaned further and took one of her ass cheeks in each hand, lifting and spreading them so her pussy was in full view. Rebecca could see her outer labia between the curls of dark hair, looking so plump and heavy and dark. And then her inner labia hanging further, soft and delicately crinkled.

Rebecca could hardly stand the aching pressure in her crotch now. Fuck, she was attracted to Valencia. It was so obvious now. But maybe now wasn’t the best time for an identity crisis as Valencia’s pussy was in her face and all she wanted to do was put her mouth on it.

‘Working out always makes me so horny,’ breathed Valencia. ‘I know you want to touch it. You can touch it.’

So again Rebecca reached out her hand and touched Valencia’s pussy, and Valencia guided her hand to the right place and let Rebecca rub. She moved closer to Valencia, her stomach over Valencia’s back, her lips just above the back of Valencia’s neck.

‘Can I kiss your neck?’ she asked.

‘Yes,’ replied Valencia.

So she did and god, Valencia smelled incredible.

‘Do you want to kiss me somewhere else?’

‘You mean kiss your…lick your pussy?’

Rebecca knelt down, opened her lips and started licking Valencia’s hard clitoris, feeling the hair brush her face. She could smell the wetness of Valencia’s pussy and the new sweat on the tops of her thighs. Rebecca felt so horny she thought she might pass out, and then Valencia’s thick labia were in her mouth and she tasted so, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of implies that R & V live together but shhh just go with it.


End file.
